


I won't stop 'til I get where you are

by Melusine11



Series: Melusine attempts to fix it [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Necreymancy, Time Travel, we're breaking canon, we're breaking time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11
Summary: Her scream is wordless - she screams until it hurts and pushes past it, she screams until she has no voice - and then she cries. Great, heaving sobs that wrack her whole body. Rey buries her face in his shirt, breathing in the scent of him. He is gone, the light of him flickering out, a hollow ache in her chest. He came back for her.She will tear apart the galaxy to bring him back to her.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Melusine attempts to fix it [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708846
Comments: 21
Kudos: 33





	I won't stop 'til I get where you are

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Myjedilife for the beta.
> 
> Things are gonna get weird, just as a heads up. lol. Also, I wrote most of this before finding out palps was a clone of a clone or whatever the fuck was going on with that bullshit. So none of that tracks in this story (thank god). 
> 
> Title, and indeed the vague form of the fic itself is inspired by 'Graveyard' by Halsey.
> 
>   
> 

_Oh, 'cause I keep diggin' myself down deeper_

_I won't stop 'til I get where you are_

_I keep running when both my feet hurt_

_I won't stop 'til I get where you are_

_Oh, when you go down all your darkest roads_

_I would've followed all the way to the graveyard_

“NO!” Rey’s scream reverberates around the chamber as she reaches out, fingers slipping into him, pressing obscenely against the fabric. She pulls, gathers the force in her hand and pulls and pulls as she screams and screams. “Don’t leave me,” she pleads, willing him back from wherever he’s trying to go. “Please, Ben, please.” There’s resistance, and for a moment he solidifies against her palm. With her next heartbeat, he disappears. The fabric of his shirt crumples in her hand.

Her scream is wordless - she screams until it hurts and pushes past it, she screams until she has no voice - and then she cries. Great, heaving sobs that wrack her whole body. Rey buries her face in his shirt, breathing in the scent of him. He is gone, the light of him flickering out, a hollow ache in her chest. He came back for her. 

Restless nights, barely filled with sleep on Jakku, the whispered words in her dreams: “I’ll come back for you, sweetheart, I promise.” The Jedi had come to her in her moment of need, while Ben was left alone, left for dead in that pit. She staggers to her feet, his sweater drags along beside her on the ground. Deep and dark it goes, how far did he fall? She wonders. The crowds are silent, gone, she looks around, feels the darkness hum, and if she listens closely, she can hear whispers. Something is down there.

She turns and stares at the place Palpatine disappeared from, at the strange apparatus that kept him alive until he could steal the life force from her and Ben. He had brought himself back from death, rebuilt his body, piece by decaying piece. He had crafted the creature that abused her Ben. 

Ben - who came back for her again and again - and he was going to do it one more time at least. She knows she can fix this. She is good at fixing broken things. She just never thought the broken thing that would need fixing would end up being her and Ben.

She lifts the sabers, stashes them on her belt. She walks back through the temple, stepping over bodies. She lingers over the Knights. For years their loyalty had sided with Kylo, but once he shed the dark, they held no obligation to Ben. 

They could be hers, she thinks, it’s not too late. She will defeat death.

The energy crackles around her, she can hear the voices of the Jedi coalesce around her once more, this time in horror, and she pushes them all aside. Reaches through between life and death, feels the Force open for her and she grasps for it, for him.

The breath that comes from beneath the helmet rattles as the body jolts. She watches, amused as a hand reaches for a weapon no longer near his hand.

“Stay still,” she insists, bringing a hand up to the mortal wound piercing his chest. “What’s your name?” she asks, watching the flesh bind itself back together.

“Vicrul,” he mutters, chest heaving as he breathes. “I was dead,” he speaks in surprise.

“And now you are not,” Rey answers, rising to her feet. “Ben Solo is dead.” The words are flat and cold on her tongue, and she can see Vicrul begin to move to stand. “You will help me bring him back.”

“I owe you nothing,” he spits, and Rey rounds on him, the bright blue beam of Luke’s saber cutting through the air, humming at his throat.

“You owe me your life,” she snarls. “I gave it back to you, and I can, and will, take it away.” A sharp smile twists her lips as she feels him attempt to use the Force. “Nice try,” she presses the blade closer, smells burning fabric and flesh before she pulls back. 

They stand there, Rey staring up at him and Vicrul staring down at her before he relents, bowing his head. “Whatever you will, my lady,” he tells her.

“Good. Pick up your weapon.” 

They’re still there, whispering, _not right, abomination, the dark side._ Yes, Rey thinks, drawing the next Knight back, the dark side. She met herself, dark as night down here, knows she has it in her. Let it seduce her, she thinks, remembering. It is her inheritance. 

“Look for anything useful,” she informs them all as they stand in the doorway to the room where experiments clearly happened. They all hesitate by the large container full of yellow liquid housing the parts for several Snoke bodies. Rey tightens her fist, accepts the anger flowing through her, and doesn’t even flinch when the container shatters, exploding outwards.

“I would have killed you, should we have met in battle,” the one called Ushar tells her as she watches them all begin to snake through the room, tearing doors open, rifling through notebooks, slipping datapads into their pockets.

“You could have tried,” she concedes, slipping her arms into Ben’s sweater and pulling it over her head. “You would have died.”

He laughs and Rey crosses her arms, watching the other Knights work. “I would have made you beg for mercy.”

“You know nothing about me.”

“I know enough. I know you are the one to blame for Kylo turning his back on us, you distracted him.”

“ _Snoke_ ,” she spits the name, “was the one to turn Ben away from who he was.”

He lingers there, and Rey can feel the way he has more to say, but instead, he trudges forward, stepping over Snoke’s head.

She listens. It’s quiet now, the chaos of war above has died down. Rey wonders what she will find when she finally leaves this temple. She wonders where she will go - because she cannot go back to the Resistance. Not anymore.

“My lady,” a voice speaks, and it takes her a moment to recognize they are talking to her. 

“Yes, Ap’lek?” she asks, finding the one who has spoken, glad all of their masks are so different. He stands there, staring straight at her, and she knows that this is the one who will cause her the most trouble. She takes a circuitous route to him, avoiding the eerily staring gaze of a thing that never truly lived.

“This,” he holds out a book, as ancient-looking as the Jedi texts, and she takes it from him. “It looks like Palpatine left notes here, long before the fall of the Empire.” She thumbs through it, noting how her grandfather was obsessed with defeating death. “There was no body, was there?” he asks her, voice as quiet as it can go while they hear one of the Knights shatter something, followed by a sharp curse.

“No.” Rey doesn’t even bother to look up from the book.

“I thought as much, why else go through the trouble to bring us back if he was there.” Rey glances up and finds him surveying her. “He left Kylo Ren behind, he’s no longer one of us. He killed all of us. Do you think Ben Solo would approve of your methods?”

“I don’t recall asking you,” Rey says, snapping the book shut.

“No, but you didn’t bring us back to look pretty. You need our help, we’re now bound to you, to this cause, and now you’re here.”

“I was dead,” she tells him calmly. “Ben brought me back. He’s the other half to my soul and I feel like I can’t breathe. I would tear apart the galaxy to bring him back to me.”

He is silent, for a long time, and then nods. “I don’t like you. I don’t like what you stand for, I don’t like Jedi, but I can respect you.”

Rey watches him go, watches as he continues the search with the others. She knows the truth now, they might have aided her in her hour of need, but she knows, and speaks it into the darkness. “I am no Jedi.”


End file.
